


We could be

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Good Slytherins, Happy Ending, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: I was gradually starting to lose my patience with the incompetent first years, who for some reason still hadn’t figured out how to walk through a door, “I swear to Merlin,” I huffed under my breath, finally making it to the Slytherin table in the great hall. “what took you so long?” Pansy asked as I slid in opposite her, “have you seen the first years?” I challenged, dropping onto the seat, and grabbing a glass of water, she nodded, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth. It was lunch on another very dull Hogwarts day, “did you hear that Hagrid is now taking care of magical creatures,” I scoffed quietly, “just what we need, a pointless subject, with a professor who isn’t a professor,” she shook her head with a well-practiced sigh, “it just seems pointless,” I rolled my eyes, sipping from the glass in front of me. “what’s the point in the class anyway? No Slytherin is ever going to need care of magical creatures,” my eyes roamed along the table, halting briefly on a flash of blonde hair, “he’s dreamy,” Pansy mumbled.*1st person perspective** written for the fourth year but took place in the third year in the films*** hope you like it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 23





	We could be

I was gradually starting to lose my patience with the incompetent first years, who for some reason still hadn’t figured out how to walk through a door, “I swear to Merlin,” I huffed under my breath, finally making it to the Slytherin table in the great hall. “what took you so long?” Pansy asked as I slid in opposite her, “have you seen the first years?” I challenged, dropping onto the seat, and grabbing a glass of water, she nodded, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth. 

It was lunch on another very dull Hogwarts day, “did you hear that Hagrid is now taking care of magical creatures,” I scoffed quietly, “just what we need, a pointless subject, with a professor who isn’t a professor,” she shook her head with a well-practiced sigh, “it just seems pointless,” I rolled my eyes, sipping from the glass in front of me. “what’s the point in the class anyway? No Slytherin is ever going to need care of magical creatures,” my eyes roamed along the table, halting briefly on a flash of blonde hair, “he’s dreamy,” Pansy mumbled, and I shot her a confused look before realising she wasn’t talking about Malfoy. But the Hufflepuff that she had been fooling around with for a few months. 

“are you still going there?” I asked in surprise, Pansy never stuck with anyone, she nodded, a smirk flitting to the edge of her mouth, “he’s surprisingly good for a Hufflepuff,” I gagged quietly, turning away from her, and instead picked at the plate of pasta in front of me. “is wonder boy Potter in the class?” she nodded, making a gagging sound of her own, I groaned at the thought, “just what our class was missing,” I muttered sarcastically, 

watching with a raised eyebrow as the Slytherin prince himself and his right hand man slid in next to us. “apparently there’s gonna be a Slytherin common room party soon,” Pansy murmured, giving a not so discreet look to Zabini and Malfoy, I rolled my eyes, the parties were always good, but they were also always alcohol fuelled, and it took a lot to remind myself to brew the hangover potion before everything started. Pansy snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, and I glanced up at her, “you zoned out,” she commented, I nodded slowly, adjusting my cloak. 

We finished lunch with a quick walk around the grounds, and were soon stood in the Forbidden forest, with the rest of the Slytherins in the class, I had always thought the subject was ridiculous, but without an actual professor, I was beginning to have less and less faith in the general point of the class. “stupid oaf,” Malfoy commented from where he was stood next to Zabini, a few people away from us, “stupid class,” I muttered not particularly quietly, a series of snickers echoed my comment, and a smirk rose to Malfoy’s face from where he was surrounded by his henchmen, 

“he smirked at you,” Pansy squealed from next to me, “lucky me,” I muttered dryly, as Hagrid began instructing us on how to open the monster books he had insisted we all needed, “stroke the book?” Malfoy spluttered, my eyebrow rose unimpressed – it had taken half an hour, and several house elves to shut the stupid thing with several belts, I would be damned if I was going to open it up again and risk another fight. 

“have you gone mad!?!” Zabini asked holding his book at arm’s length, the comment was echoed by murmurs of agreement, not only from Slytherin, but members of the other houses too. I fiddled with my ring on my finger, spinning it several times, as I watched various students – brave or stupid – stroke the spine of their books, and then open them without being attacked. Pansy glanced across at me, before doing the same to her book, 

“wanna share?” she offered, and I nodded, two books that could eat through anything were too many. For the remainder of the lesson, we used the book, and it passed uneventfully, that was until Malfoy decided to scare Potter, “dementor! Dementor!” he yelled, the whole class whipped around to look for one, him and his cronies burst out laughing, pulling the hoods on their cloaks up, pretending to be dementors, Granger pulled Potter away, pulling a face. The majority of the Slytherin house saw the funny side of it – myself included, the edge of my lips rose in a smile, that was until Potter tried stepping to Malfoy.

“he’s going to get himself killed,” I muttered under my breath, watching how Zabini had sidled up next to me, while Pansy had her back turned – winking across at her Hufflepuff. “shouldn’t you be stopping him?” I commented, folding my arms over my chest, leaning back against the stone wall that for some reason was in the middle of the forest. “Draco can handle himself,” Zabini replied, if only he’d waited a few minutes to say those words, as Malfoy let out a scream from being attacked by Hagrid’s pet, screams of agony filled the air, and Zabini ran from my side to help his friend, “well that wasn’t the one I had my money on,” I commented, collecting my bag as we were dismissed. 

It wasn’t until we were back in the main hall that Malfoy had made a reappearance, Zabini in tow, Pansy settled next to Malfoy, shooting me a look that I should make an effort to talk to him. she had got it in her head a long time ago, that for some stupid reason, I should get with Malfoy – something I had successfully avoided – I ignored her look, sitting next to Zabini while she asked questions in a low murmur. 

“Pomfrey said I was lucky,” he explained, and I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes – just about – “got something to say y/l/n?” Zabini asked, “nope,” I replied with a sweet smile, both Pansy and Malfoy shot the Gryffindor table a series of dark glares, “oh y/n, I forgot to tell you, I won’t be around tonight,” Pansy stated, I nodded silently, ignoring the questioning glances of Malfoy and Zabini. Dinner also finished quickly, and when we were finally allowed back to our common rooms, I disappeared at speed, not because I had anything to do, but because if a first year stole my seat, I was going to lose it with the idiots. 

The common room was surprisingly empty, Pansy had already gone off to meet the Hufflepuff to arrange another hook up time and spot, so instead, I stretched out on one of the sofas, paying little attention to how my pencil skirt had ridden up, and how the very tops of my stockings were on show. Picking up my discarded book, I let everyone fade into background noise as I focused on understanding the complex potions within it, 

“not very pc,” a voice broke my concentration, glancing up from my book, my eyebrow rose, meeting the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. “if you don’t like it, don’t look,” a smirk covered his face, “I never said I didn’t like them,” in any other situation I would’ve laughed, but instead cocked my head to the side questioningly, “what is it Malfoy?” he smirked, sitting down on the end of the sofa opposite me, “I wanted to speak to you.”

My eyebrow rose questioningly, “you didn’t give a toss about me getting injured, even Pansy gave more of a crap,” I shrugged calmly, “you have more than enough people to do it for you,” his smirked widened, “you really don’t take crap do you?” I shook my head, putting my book to the side, and lowered my skirt, so that the top of the stockings were covered. “you’d be so perfect,” he murmured, the background noise of the common room fading out, “perfect for what?” I asked grudgingly, “my father would love you,” I scoffed, “nice try Malfoy, but I'm not about to pretend to be your girlfriend,” he laughed, “wouldn’t expect you to,” 

my eyebrow rose again, “then what do you want? Pansy isn’t here, you know that though,” he shrugged relaxing into the sofa, “I told you, I wanted to speak to you,” I scoffed quietly. “we haven’t talked about anything of importance Malfoy, there is something else, I know there is,” he sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair, “it’s nothing,” I rolled my eyes, swinging my legs off the sofa, and rising to my feet, as I went to pass him, he reached out, and took hold of my wrist, pulling me back towards him. 

“come to Hogsmeade with me, this Saturday,” I glanced at him in surprise, but nodded nonetheless albeit slowly, “the party is Friday, so don’t get too drunk, I need to talk some things through with you,” I nodded again, picking up my book, watching as he released his grip on my wrist, leaving it feeling oddly bare. Instead of dwelling on it, I hurried into the girls’ dorm, and sat down on my bed, placing my book next to me, I reached for my journal, and flicked to a blank page, writing several ancient runes on the new page, before snapping it shut again.

…….

Slytherin’s parties could rival any house, and as far as I was concerned, they were significantly better than Gryffindor parties – mainly because we had more space, the dungeons were expansive, and while they were cold, the third years had come up with several clever ways to make the rooms warmer for longer. The whole of the house had filtered into the common room, and were steadily getting more and more drunk, 

I had pretended not to notice how Pansy had extended her clutch and stuffed it with several items, no doubt planning on running off to the Hufflepuff dorm once the party was over. I had promised Malfoy I wouldn’t get too drunk, and I intended to stick to the promise – not least because I only drank fire whiskey, while all the other girls in our year were steadily becoming more and more drunk, dancing erratically, pumping the air, I swayed around, my green dress clinging to my hips.

Unlike everyone else – literally everyone else – I was still stone cold sober, a fact I was beginning to begrudge, Malfoy had said be sober, he had never said anything about having a drink, and with that thought in mind, I extracted myself from my friends, and instead wove towards the drinks table, pouring a small droplet of fire whiskey into a glass. “fire whiskey?” Malfoy hummed, suddenly having appeared next to me, 

“tipple of choice,” I grumbled, half expecting him to whisk the glass out of my hand, he didn’t, and instead watched as I knocked back the few millimetres that the glass had held, “interesting, are you still gonna come with me tomorrow?” I nodded placing the glass down on the side, “you better make it worth my while,” his signature smirk appeared on his lips, “it will be.” I didn’t waste another moment, and walked off back into the crowd, and began dancing again with Pansy and a group of other third year girls.

The party soon drew to a close, and as expected, Pansy slipped out of the portrait, most people had already gone so didn’t notice the disappearance. Rather than going up to my dorm, I settled on one of the sofas, and stared into space for a moment, jumping when someone rested a hand on my shoulder, “chill, it’s just me,” Malfoy flopped down onto the seat next to me, “what are you still doing up?” I asked quietly, placing my hands in my lap, staring down at them, “didn’t want to sleep yet,” he murmured turning to face me, 

"look at me, y/n,” his use of my first name, had me turning in surprise, “how much have you had to drink?” he asked, “will you remember this?” I nodded, “good,” he murmured, moving a stray piece of hair from my face, “you are bloody incredible, and I mean that, but we’ll have to talk more tomorrow, you need your sleep.” I sighed, offering him a small smile, “you aren’t so bad yourself,” he rolled his eyes, climbing off the sofa, and then offered his hand, ignoring it, I got to my feet, offering another fleeting smile before walking off to the girls dorm, which had fallen silent.

……

Hogsmeade weekends sent Hogwarts into an absolute frenzy, especially third years, the novelty hadn’t worn off yet, and I found myself pushing through the halls down to the carriages, I hadn’t seen Pansy yet, and had instead left a note for her. I was glad that being a fourth year meant I didn’t feel the same hyper excitement that the third years felt. I had already got signed off by McGonagall, and was pushing towards the carriages, not only had I not seen Malfoy either, I had no idea where he was, or whether we going to meet up ahead of arriving, and for a moment, my stomach plunged. What if this had all been some elaborate joke? Some huge prank to make me look stupid? No one knew I was going to Hogsmeade; I could always just have pretended I wanted to go on my own and not meet someone. 

“y/n, I've been calling you for ages, could you not hear me?” Draco asked appearing next to me, “oh sorry, I was kinda zoned out,” I mumbled, “clearly, shall we go?” I followed meekly at Draco’s side, climbing into a carriage with him. I had dressed easily, a pair of jeans with some boots and a hoodie, with a black trench coat over the top, but sat opposite Draco I was reminded why he was known as the Slytherin prince, he was wearing dark jeans, with a black top, and a black hoodie, with a camel coat over the top, and to say he looked truly breath taking would’ve been an understatement – which didn’t help my heart which hammered in my chest.

“you look nervous, are you ok?” he asked carefully, I nodded quickly, fixing my features into a neutral expression, “I'm fine,” his arm was still in the sling, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was definitely cause for concern. “how’s your arm?” he smiled – not smirked, an actual smile – “it’s fine, I'm wearing this for one more day and then it’ll be fine,” my eyebrow rose, “and let me guess, then you’ll go back to playing quidditch and probably damage something else?” he ignored my sarcasm, before stating, “you’re concerned for me,” I scoffed, rolling my eyes, “don’t get your hopes up Malfoy.” 

He smiled, seemingly unphased by lack of affection towards him, arriving in to Hogsmeade he offered me his hand again, I shook my head, folding my arms over my chest, trudging through the snow next to him. “are you not affectionate?” he asked, I shrugged, sneaking a glance up at his face, not unimpressed, but genuinely interested in my answer, “I am affectionate, but I'm not totally used to being around you yet, and at last check, the Slytherin prince wasn’t affectionate at all.” He didn’t seem to take offence to my statement, and instead led us to the Three Broomsticks, and then to a far corner well away from all the other Hogwarts students and general visitors. 

He ignored my offer of paying and disappeared to the counter before I could argue any further, when he returned, I waited expectantly for him to speak. But instead, my eyes trailed away from him, and to the door, he turned after a moment, and we were met with the sight of Pansy and her Hufflepuff, “that’s who Pansy’s been sneaking around with?” Malfoy asked in surprise, I would love to have pretended I wasn’t as surprised as he was, but that would have been a filthy lie, I was just as shocked as Malfoy. 

“well, now that that’s been established,” Malfoy murmured turning back to me, pushing a glass towards me, as we sat facing each other, “what do you think of quidditch girlfriends?” I scoffed quietly, “not much. They exist to make their boyfriends look good, don’t tell me you are thinking of getting one,” he shrugged, leaning back in his seat, “you are a smart girl, I’d have thought it would have come into your mind by now,” I shrugged silently.

“don’t play dumb, y/n, it’s obvious how you feel about me,” I rolled my eyes, uncharacteristically lost for words, “and how do I feel about you, Malfoy?” he smirked, “you like me,” I scoffed quietly – not being able to give any other reaction – I instead fiddled with my rings, spinning them around on my fingers which rested on the table. Malfoy waited for a moment, before taking my hands in his, intwining our fingers, I glanced at him in shock, alarm bells ringing in my head, “would you have reacted like that, if you didn’t like me?” he asked smugly, 

“maybe it’s shock Malfoy, you aren’t known for being particularly touchy feely,” he rolled his eyes – his finger rolling the ring on my right hand around in circles, “where did you get it?” he asked without looking up, “heirloom,” I replied simply. For the first time since sitting down, he met my eye, “you’d be so perfect,” I laughed quietly, turning to survey the bar, “I can assure you, I wouldn’t be, I'm the furthest thing from perfect,” I turned back, to meet a dark look in his eyes, “you are perfect, absolutely perfect, don’t berate yourself,” my eyes expanded rapidly as I stared at him. 

“Malfoy…” he smiled, placing his hands on my cheeks, bringing our faces closer together, “pull away if you want to y/n,” I stared at him for a moment in complete silence, “I knew you liked me,” he pressed our foreheads together, our drinks sat discarded, while my arms wove easily around his neck, “don’t be cocky Malfoy,” a smirk covered his face as he let out a laugh. “wouldn’t dream of it,” I waited for his lips to move closer, but they never did, withdrawing from him, my eyebrow rose in indignant silence. He simply smiled, “not here, too public,” I scoffed quietly, “Draco Malfoy isn’t afraid of being in public,” he shrugged, smirking, 

“I was thinking of you, but if you insist,” he smirked reaching towards me again, this time pressing his lips against mine for a moment, before retracting again. I stared at him in shock for a moment, raising my hand with the family ring, to touch my lips, he smirked across at me, as he searched through his pocket, a moment later, he pulled his hand back out. “as we both come from pureblood families, I don’t suppose I need to explain this to you,” I glanced at him quizzically, as he reached for my hand, and then slid a ring onto my middle finger on my left hand. 

To call it a ring would’ve been an understatement, it was quite clearly emblazoned with the Malfoy crest, and had several green stones, “why should I wear it?” I asked attempting to pass off the kiss as less than it was. “because I don’t want you kissing anyone else,” he replied simply, I smiled slowly, glancing down at the ring, “it’s pretty,” he laughed quietly, “will you wear it?” I shrugged, pausing for a moment, “probably,” he sighed teasingly, “it suits you,” I made a noise in acknowledgement of his statement, but didn’t look away from the ring. 

“if this is following pureblood traditions, it means what I think it does, doesn’t it?” I glanced away from the ring and up to his face, his expression was unreadable, but he nodded nonetheless, I smiled slowly, adjusting how it sat on my finger, “good.” Many people thought the pureblood exchange of family rings was a promise ring of sorts, in fact it had no such meaning, or at least it didn’t to most pureblood families, it meant a commitment to that person while in a relationship with them. 

But if the relationship broke down then it broke down, there was no dramatized version or overhyped romantic gesture of intended marriage from the ring, many non-purebloods found that surprising to believe, but I always thought it just made sense. Just commitment. Which in my mind, was what any relationship should signify. 

The classic Malfoy smirk returned, as he admired the ring on my finger, “there isn’t a single person in the world it would look better on,” I scoffed quietly, using my other hand to flick my hair behind my shoulder. “there isn’t,” he repeated, gently stroking the back of my hand with his long fingers, “well, look who we have here,” Pansy’s not so subtle entrance, had both of our eyes snapping away from the ring and across to her and her Hufflepuff, a knowing and rather smug smile was etched onto her lips, “Pansy, Diggory,” Malfoy stated, “you make a very pretty couple,” Diggory commented, albeit through slightly gritted teeth. 

“thank you, now if you’ll excuse us, I'm sure you two would like to use the table,” I stated, shooting Draco a glance, as we made our excuses, and grabbed what was left of what we had had at the table, before hurriedly exiting the building. “she looks like the damn Cheshire cat,” Draco comment as we returned into the bustling streets of a now lightly snowing Hogsmeade, “that could be for one of two reasons,” I stated, sliding my hand down his wrist and into his hand, he smiled at the action, then placing our entwined hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

“the reason being she is very good friends with Diggory or the ring on your finger?” I thought for a moment, “probably both, though I am surprised she is being so obvious about her recent attachment to Diggory.” Draco and I walked in silence for a moment as snowflakes fell around us and on our clothing, clustering in our hair, “maybe she has decided she no longer cares for sneaking around,” Draco suggested, his entwined hand fiddling with the ring on my finger.

“not like we can sneak around with this ring on,” I stated, “would you want to sneak around instead? Have you not hidden your attraction long enough?” Draco’s question caught me off guard, “there is no way to sneak around pureblood families.” We continued walking through Hogsmeade, avoiding the few curious eyes that did double takes and trailed after us, “you’re right about that, but why hide it when you care about someone?” I shook my head, releasing a few snowflakes that had caught in it, he chuckled stopping us walking, and then moving us closer to the side of the street where we were less noticeable. 

Using his free hand (and completely ignoring the purpose of the sling), he brushed a few of the snowflakes out of the strands of hair that kept sliding into my vision, and then went to brush the snowflakes from his hair too. “leave them Draco, they look pretty,” I murmured stopping his hand from brushing them out, and instead turning to look at where the snow was now falling, with the intricate snowflakes covering the streets and buildings that made up Hogsmeade. “was there anywhere else you wanted to go, before we go back to the castle?” Draco asked from beside me, I turned to look at him and smile, “Honeydukes will be too crowded by now.”

He shook his head, “if you want some sweets, then get some sweets,” keeping our hands firmly in the warmth of his coat pocket, Draco lead us towards Honeydukes, “there is that vile tea shop,” I commented as we passed Madam Puddifoot’s, I remembered less than fondly the story Pansy had recounted to me following a particularly disastrous visit there with a very nervous Hufflepuff sixth year – she’d always had a thing for Hufflepuffs. 

I never asked whether he was nervous to be in that café in particular, or to be seen with her outside of the castle, I suspected it was a mix of both. “never been in there,” Draco commented, “if you even try to take me in there, I swear to Merlin, I will use a forbidden spell on you,” I threatened making him laugh. “not your favourite place to visit?” he asked, pushing open the door to Honeydukes, which as expected was packed with overexcited third years. 

“not my favourite place at all, no one with sense would go in there,” I stated flatly, attempting to push my way through the hordes of students, eventually allowing Draco to lead us through them, as he easily parted them. I followed behind him as he led us to the fudge section, the best section of the sweet shop in his opinion, this time I forced him to allow me to pay – so long as he pushed through the crowds as I was too small to do it myself. Paying for the fudge, and then forcing our way back out of the sweet shop, I passed the bag to Draco, 

“don’t you want some?” he asked in slight surprise, “you first,” I replied quietly, putting my other hand into my jacket pocket in an attempt to keep it warm as the snow began to fall harder. He placed the fudge into his pocket, muttering ‘later,’ staying beside each other, we made our way back to the train station, and stood on the platform just far enough away from the other students who gave us curious looks that our hands were in the pocket of his coat. “they’re staring,” I commented, I may have been a Slytherin, but the attention was unwelcome, and I instead tried to shift closer into his side, turning my head away from they were looking.

“they’re curious,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of my hair, forcing a loud shocked sound to echo around the station, “clearly,” I mumbled, keeping my back to them. I was extremely glad when the train then showed up, and we boarded ahead of them, as they were all still staring, mouths slightly agape, having forgotten how to close their jaws from the shocking revelation of us being seen together in such an intimate manner. 

Draco moved us along to an empty carriage, and then promptly shut the door behind us, “did you parents know about this?” I asked gesturing to the ring as I sat myself beside the window, while he settled opposite me. “they knew,” he replied, “purebloods always do,” for a moment I was silent, instead watching the other students board the train, probably already gossiping about what they had seen. “you know this is going to spread like wildfire,” I commented without turning to face him, “let them gossip, it doesn’t change how we feel about each other,” my eyes flickered back over to him, a warm smile was on his face, “good point.”

He smiled, reaching across the gap between the seats to entwine our fingers again, “I know.” I laughed quietly watching out the window as Hogsmeade disappeared behind us and we headed back up to the castle, “everyone is going to know by dinner,” I murmured as we pulled back into the Hogwarts station. “oh well,” he stated as we slid out of our carriage and down onto the platform, him placing an arm around my shoulder, “what does it matter? We’re incredibly interesting,” I giggled quietly looping my arm around his waist, we must be very interesting for them to be paying that much attention to us, I replied as the eyes followed us as we left the station. 

The whole way back to the Slytherin common room, eyes followed us, it had me shifting closer into Draco’s side, too self-conscious to want to talk, “it’s okay,” he kept mumbling, keeping me wrapped tightly into his side, “it’s okay.” The common room was quiet thankfully as most people had opted to go to Hogsmeade, and we settled on the sofas in a quiet corner, I carefully removed my coat, attempting not to get covered in more snow, and instead curled up beside Draco, the ring brushing against his soft skin as my head rested on his shoulder.

“thanks for coming with me after all of that,” he murmured, I merely nodded, too sleepy and warming up thanks to the wood fire to reply, “you’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hai again! First up, I was blown away when I came on here this morning and saw a load of people had read my most recent piece, I don't know what I was expecting but seeing people reading it and giving kudos, honestly made a very bad morning for me that much better. Thank you all so much for being here and giving kudos, and subscribing, and commenting, it all means so much to me, I cannot even put into words how happy it makes me feel, and the suggestions are also so helpful for me as I want to write more than just my comfort zone or what is already out there. Truthfully I'm not sure how much more writing I'm going to get done as exam season is here for me, but I do want to be more active here, so hopefully you'll all see me around a bit more. I'm hoping once things calm down slightly for me (I am able to get all school stuff done first) that I'll be writing more, I do have some pieces I want to put out sooner or later, so keep an eye out for those - just don't expect an exact date as I don't have one XD Anyways before I talk too much, thank you all for being here, reading the piece, reading this, all of it, thank you! Feel free to subscribe, leave kudos, comment, etc, I reply to comments as fast as I can so I'll try and get back to you. See you on the next piece! Byeeeeeee.


End file.
